Shattered Memories
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: Just read the first chapter which is actually a prologue. no use in writing a summary because it'll just ruin the story, takes place immediately after DH w/o the prologue  Ron and Hermione? REALLY! YOU FAILED J.K. ROWLING ON THAT ONE!


**Prologue**

Harry sat against the castle wall…it was finally over. He, Hogwarts, England was free from Voldemort. He thought back to the moment that he had first stepped into the school. It seemed like a lifetime had passed. He looked up and down the empty hall; everyone else was either at the common rooms or at the Great Hall.

AS he sat there he couldn't help but think of all of those that were lost: Tonks, Remus, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Hermione, D –_Hermione? _Harry shook his head. Why had he said Hermione? She wasn't dead, she was in the Great Hall probably snogging _Weasley _senseless. _Weasley? _What the hell was wrong with him? He never called Ron, Weasley! He was his best friend…is, _is_ his best friend. He was…wasn't he?

"Come on Harry what's the matter with you?" Harry said out loud to himself

"You can't remember."

Harry turned to find Luna sitting next to him, "When did you...what?"

"You can't remember, you been obliviated," Luna said as if she was commenting on the weather, "Dumbledore and the Weasleys have obliviated you…" she looked at him in the eyes for a moment, "somewhere around 70 times."

"WHAT? Why?" he asked completely confused. It couldn't be true this had to be some sort of sick joke. Why would they need to obliviate him, let alone 70 times!

"I can open up the memories if you want, dad taught me how to because he always said you never know who you can trust, but I trust you Harry don't worry," he said with a smile, "do you want me to open the memories?"

Harry sat there for a moment; did he really want to know what had happened? Would he be able to handle it? He looked at Luna, fear creeping upon his, was his world a lie? He watched as Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a leather bound diary much like the one he had destroyed in his second year.

"Here I think this will help, Hermione gave this to me," Luna said as she placed it in his hands, "she told me to give it to you when you wanted to know, she has been obliviated too but she kept this journal since she first came here. She gave it to me to keep safe at the end of last year, she was afraid that they would find out about it and take it from her and obliviate it forever from her mind."

Harry looked at the book, it held everything. He knew Hermione would have documented everything, every little detail, everything they had said, and everything that she had thought.

"I'm going to open the memories now ok? You won't be able to make sense of it at first because the modified memories will try to counter the original ones but read the journal; it'll help you grip the true ones," Luna said not bother to get his answer and pulled out her wand, "_renascentia memoriae."_

Harry promptly passed out as 7 years of unmodified memories attacked his mind. He awoke with a start on a couch. He looked around but couldn't place the room anywhere that he knew.

"We're in the room of requirement," Luna said. Harry looked and found her to be standing near the door, "I levitated you up here, goodbye Harry," Luna said as she opened the door.

"Luna wait," Harry said as he shook his head trying to sort out random events passed through his mind, "did…did we _date_ at one point?" he could have sworn he remembered kissing her. She was dressed in a beautiful silver dress in the memory.

Luna gave him a faint sad smile, "Yes we did. We started dating the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party but a couple of weeks later you couldn't remember that we were at all."

"I'm so sorry Luna," Harry said quietly

"It's not your fault Harry," Luna said, "besides it was lovely while it lasted. You were the perfect boyfriend: loving, caring, and always found a way to make me laugh," she said with a smile that was genuine

"But it is my fault," Harry said

"It was never your fault," Luna said sternly, "what they did to you was wrong…and don't worry about me, I'll find someone else."

"But you deserve better," Harry said, "maybe we can make this work," he said as he stood and took her hand in his.

Luna's eyes began to water, "Harry, I love you," Luna said, "but you and I aren't meant to be together," her other hand traced his jawline and his lips. Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand. Tears began to form in his eyes

"Why…why can't we be together?" Harry whispered. Tears began to trail their cheeks. Luna softly captured his lips in a tender kiss. It spoke unspoken volumes of emotions between them; emotions that Harry had never known were there but felt like they were there, just locked away. Luna finally parted from him, their lips barely separated.

"Because you're not mine," Luna said softly, "read the book Harry; learn who you really are," and with that she was gone. Harry stood there in a trance as he searched his memories but nothing made sense. Everything in his mind was a mess, as if a wardrobe had been tossed over and some foreign clothes, clothes that were meant to look like his but weren't, were mixed and countering and crossing each other.

Harry slowly walked over to the couch and sat down staring at the book that lay on the coffee table in front of him. It was time for him to learn, to relearn; to relearn his past, to relearn his present, and to relearn himself.

* * *

><p>So let me know what you think, it came to me at randomly and sounded like a really good story, the basic format will be: he starts reading (it'll start with a date and time and stuff in <em>italics) <em>and then it'll go as if it were happening at the moment so kinda like _April 4 1993 Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah _for about a paragraph then it'll turn normal and as if it were happening live. as he reads his mind will start to sort things out which is why it'll start to go to happening live because he'll start to see the true memories. for the seventh year, when they were traveling and Hermione had already given Luna the book, they will just come naturally to him.

Review, give me suggestions, this is going to be about 10 chapters long 7 memories per chapter. i know there will be a sequel to this story because there is a twist ending to this story.


End file.
